


life isn't so bad with you

by castlecoffins



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Comfort, Comic Deadpool, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Smut, Soft Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, mentions of ironstrange, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlecoffins/pseuds/castlecoffins
Summary: spiderman and deadpool always seem to run into each other. peter, being an idiot, gets injured and wade just has to take care of his baby boy. college!peter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lots of my friends thought i should post this so, here i am lmao  
i wrote this before endgame so my heart hurts to see the tony and peter interactions ;(

[Peter Parker]

The cold night air rushes through my suit. I push my mask up to take a bite of my sandwich. I sigh of relief. It feels nice to look over the city from a high up view (the top of my apartment building), and watch all the city lights and cars. I can even see groups of people walk together to a near club or to a restaurant. College has been stressing me out. I’m lucky enough to have Ned and MJ in the same college, but the work amount is more than I thought. I still live with Aunt May, mostly because I don’t want to leave her alone, I’ve all she’s got left, and also because I’m broke as hell.

I finish my sandwich and take the time to stretch my muscles. I love moments like these, where nothing else in the world matters and all I pay attention to is my senses. Talking of senses, the back of my head tingles weirdly, and I know something is up. I whip my head to the direction of my tingles and pull my mask down. I run and sling to building to building until I finally sense that the trouble is right here. It’s a dark alleyway, but I can hear two male voices. I crawl down the building to reach the ground. Goddamnit, Deadpool.

“You killed your own fucking grandma, you sicko. A defenseless sweet grandma. You’re going to learn your lesson by me, returning the favor,” Deadpool says, holding his katana, and raising it up. I instantly web his hand and pull him back to the ground. I web the grandma-killer to the wall.

“Again, Deadpool?” I say. He groans and looks up at me.

“Sorry, baby boy, I couldn’t help myself!”

“Told you not to call me that,” I mumble. I blush under the mask at his nickname for me. I’d die if he saw my blush. I web the criminal in a little cocoon so I can drop him off easily at the station. Deadpool tends to get a little violent. Actually, a lot. He promised that he wouldn’t do things like this, but here we are. I can usually calm him down easily. “C’mon, help me take this guy to the station,” I say, dragging the trapped murderer.

“I’d love to sweetums, but you forgot the super-strong-sticky-jizz that’s stuck on my hand.” I sigh and help him get unstuck to my web. We drop off the murderer at the station, with Deadpool waiting a street away. If he got arrested, he’d get multiple life sentences in prison with just the evidence they have on him. Why am I friends with this guy? He’s straight up a murderer, but yet he can make me blush with only two words. I met him a few months ago, when he yelled at me “IT’S WEDNESDAY MY DUDES, AHHHHHH.” I leave the station and tag along with him. I’ve never actually had someone who actually wanted to fight with me, so yeah, I guess I’m kind of clingy to him.

Even though he drives me absolutely insane.

“Need a walk home? It’s late out, and I don’t want anything bad to happen,” he winks at me.

“I can walk and defend myself, Deadpool,” I say.

“Call me Wade, from now on. Just so you know what to scream when I fu--”

“YEAH! Nice name!” I cut him off. There was something up with him today, he never used this much dirty jokes. Plus, why was he even telling me his name? Did he really trust me that much? Should I tell him my name? What the hell are you supposed to do?!

“You alright? You froze up on me,” Wade poke my cheek.

“Huh? Hah, sorry,” I awkwardly say. I realize we’re almost at my house, and I stop walking. The last thing I want is him knowing where I live.

“Well, uh, this is where I gotta leave,” I say, painfully awkward.

“See you ‘round, baby boy.” He waves and turns around to leave. I bit my lip.

“Wade?” He turns around and tilts his head.

“Just call me Peter.” I can see his mask shift into a smile.

“Okay, Peter.” He waves and then skips off.

I don’t even realize I’m smiling.

\--

My eyes flutter to close. I gotta pay attention in this class. I’m so tired. I shouldn’t have stayed up that long outside, but then again, I wouldn’t have stopped that murder, and Wade killing another bad guy. Wade. Jesus Christ, that guy is always on my mind. I’ve never seen him actually violent. He’s always so goofy and stupid with me, even though I know he’s broken inside. Sometimes I wish I could take off his mask. Even if he tell me his face is messed up, I still want to. It’s like I can hear his smile. My stomach does a flip whenever he laughs. I don’t think I’ve ever had this much of a crush on a guy. Like yeah, Chris Pine is the hottest human being on the earth, but it’s not like he can make me feel what Wade makes me feel.

“Peter?” Ned nudges me.

“Huh?” I jump.

“What are you thinking about?” Ned winks at me. “About WaDeEe?”

I visibly choke on my spit. I told him everything when I got home last night. Surprisingly, he was awake, crying about his student loans.

“Ned-- stop.”

“You’re not denying, Petey!” Ned giggles. I groan and roll my eyes.

\--

I get home and fall onto the ground from my heavy backpack and exhaustion. I grunt and push my backpack away and lay in a fetal position.

“Peter, someone is here to see you!” Aunt May chimes.

“In a minute,” I grumble. I hear someone walk over to me, and they smell heavily of expensive cologne and faintly shawarma.

“Get up, kid. I gotta talk to you,” he pokes me with his foot. I look up, and of course it’s Mr. Stark. I rub the tiredness out of my eyes and get up. I run my hands through my hair to try and look at least decent, but I know I look like a zombie, and Mr. Stark’s concerned stare proves it.

“Alright, well, I’m going to go run some errands and leave you two at it, okay?” Aunt May smiles. We both nod. Aunt May knows about the Spiderman thing, and she’s often strict about it, so I do still have to sneak out, but she’s more comfortable when I’m with someone like Mr. Stark with me. Aunt May leaves and Mr. Stark instantly starts to talk.

“You’re becoming friends with Deadpool?! Peter, you have no idea how dangerous he is! You have to stay away from him,” Mr. Stark sternly yells at me.

“He really isn’t that bad, Mr. Stark. Stop acting like a dad. I didn’t leave my class to be lectured again,” I grouse.

“I may not be your father, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you like one.”

“You love me?” Honestly, Uncle Ben has been close on being a father, but he’s dead. Mr. Stark has been really close to being one of them. My pops and my Uncle Ben. The problem is that if I do start becoming attached to Mr. Stark, something bad will happen, and then he’ll be gone. Mr. Stark just looks at me.

“I care about you, kid. And if anything were to happen to you, especially because of him-- I wouldn’t know how to deal.”

I look a him for a second and tackle him for a hug. “Oh--! Okay.” Mr. Stark awkwardly pats me on the back and head. I feel safer whenever I hug Mr. Stark, I guess that’s why I like hugging him. Plus, he smells good. He pulls away from me.

“Don’t worry, by the way. Wade wouldn’t hurt me,” I say. Mr. Stark raises an eyebrow.

“Why are you so sure about that?” My body decides to blush.

“It’s-- I-- he just wouldn’t.”

“Do you have something to tell me, Peter? Is something going on between you two?”

“What? No-- pfft. I’m not gay, what are you talking about? Vaginas, am I right?” Mr. Stark looks at me unimpressed.

“Peter, I am gay. I’m dating Stephen-- I thought I told you this?”

“WHAT?!” I scream. Mr. Stark looks at me weirdly. “I-- what? I never knew?”

“I know a gay when I see one, Peter.”

“Fine. Maybe I’m bi, okay? And maybe he’s been like flirting with me hardcore, and maybe I kinda have crush on the guy, but look, I can’t imagine him hurting me!” Mr. Stark sighs.

“Maybe it’s because you’ve got a huge crush on him. Just, please, know what you’re doing. If he ever comes as close as laying a finger on you, I’ll pay him 10,000 to stay away from you, I swear.” I laugh and nod.

“I gotta go now, but take care, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Mr. Stark fluffs my hair and exits the door. That was weird. I laugh a little. Mr. Stark came all the way here to warn me about Wade, even though he could’ve just called me about it.

\--

After a brief nap, and basically eating everything in the fridge, I put on my suit and sneak out the window. I do basic patrolling, like helping people cross the streets, or help carry bags to someone’s car. Of course, something goes wrong real quick. I walk into a tunnel to continue the full circle I always take when I’m patrolling. I get my spidey tingles and my head instantly turn to the left. I hear clunking and yelling. I sprint to the area that I sensed. I see a gang with guns, and that oh-so familiar red suit. Wade’s swinging his katana to try and take a hit on these guys, but they’re shooting their SMGs relentlessly.

I sneak up on them and start to web them. I rip their SMGs out of their hands and smash it into the other side of the wall. Wade slashes into one of the guys’ arm, and the guy falls down, screaming. There are three guys still standing, and I kick one to the floor and web him. The next thing I know is a terrible shooting pain near my hip. I cry out and fall to the ground.

[Wade Wilson]

“Peter!” I scream. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he got shot. I slam my katana in the guy’s throat that shot him. He falls down weakly. The other guy looks scared and I motion him to run. He does. I run to Peter and shake him. He doesn’t respond.

“Peter, please,” I whimper. This is my fault. This is all my fucking fault. But, fortunately, Peter groans and rolls over to me. I pick him up bridal style and run out of the scene. My place shouldn’t be hard to run to, so might as well. I sprint to my house, and I finally get there.

It’s an apartment, so I have to sneak in. I walk over to my room and laying Peter down. I don’t want to take off his mask, because I know I’d kill someone if anyone did that to me, but I can see blood seep through.

I hesitantly take of his mask and-- Damn. Is he a fucking angel? Because he looks like one. His brown curls are plastered to his face from sweat. His eyelashes are really long and his lips are slightly parted. Thank god, he only scraped the side of his head.

I run to the bathroom and shuffle through the closet and find the first aid kit. I get back to Peter and open the rubbing alcohol to clean his wound. I press the cotton ball into the wound and bandage it. I go to working on the gunshot wound and peel his suit off until I get to his waist. Goddamn, he was fit as fuck. I feel my face get a little hot, but I convince myself that I don’t like this twink.

The gunshot went completely through his hip, which was good so I didn’t have to try and fish out the bullet. I clean it with rubbing alcohol, and Peter starts to groan and whimper. My poor baby boy. It must burn like hell. He’s still unconscious, so I wrap it up with another bandage. I figured I’d take off his suit to change him into more comfortable clothes that I have.

‘We’ll finally see him naked!’ the yellow boxes sparkle. ‘Well, close to naked. That’s the closest we’ll ever get to see him naked,’ the white box huffs. I ignore the boxes and grab a loose grey shirt. I go back to Peter and already my face seems to go red. I’m not gonna look. I’m just gonna put on this shirt and leave him be. I look to the side and pull off his red suit. I focus on his torso and put on the shirt carefully. As I pull down the shirt to his hips, my mouth goes dry.

This fucking guy is wearing a thong. I’m can’t think straight. I lick my lip and clear my throat. ‘Put boxers on this twink!’ ‘No, no, let us enjoy the view!’ Shut up! I scramble to find something to put on his lower half. I grab boxers and put it over his thong. Holy shit. I leave the room and sigh. I just did that. The fuck is my problem? I can’t breathe properly, but I don’t discard my mask.

Guess I’ll sleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some freaky stuff happens lmaOO this chapter is pretty long so get ur popcorn and enjoy!!

[Peter Parker]

Uuuuugggghhhh. Everything hurts in my body. I open my eyes, and I feel a little panic set in. Where am I? I try to sit up, but I can’t everything hurts. I let out a little panicked yell and whimper. My suit is on the ground too. Someone fucking undressed me?! After a second, I remember what happened in the tunnel. Wade. He had to have done this. That means he saw me without my mask. And I’m in his bed right now. Wade bursts in the room.

“Are you okay? Does anything hurt?” He panickly says. He’s still wearing his stupid mask?!

“Everything hurts, you big idiot. I got shot,” I slur. He runs to me and pull the blankets down. Fuuu-- I’m wearing one of his shirts? That’s what I’m assuming because it smells like him. And-- boxers?! I nearly have an asthma attack. He lifts it up and checks my bandages.

“It seems fine. Just wait it out, okay?”

“Yeah, whatever.” I look at his dumb mask.

“Wade, can you take that off?!” He pauses and look up at me.

“No.”

“Seriously? You saw me basically naked, and I can’t even see your face?”

“Peter, it’s not because of my face. I have bad scars. I look like a fucking scrotum.”

“I don’t care!” I say, trying to get up and snatch it from his face. Instead, I make my wound worse. I feel a little rip and I feel something warm. I look down and the bandage soaks up.

“Lay down,” he commands. He pushes my chest down and I groan in pain. I swallow my sad frail cries. My eyes water and I bit the inside of my cheek not to bawl.

“Shit,” I can hear Wade mumble. “Don’t cry--fuck.”

“I’m not crying,” I say, my voice cracking many times. That wasn’t convincing at all.

“If I take off my mask, will you stop crying?” Wade says reluctantly. I smile and nod my head a little too fast. I can hear him sigh and start pulling off his mask. I can see his chin and his lips. It is really badly scarred. He pulls it completely off in one motion.

He isn’t ugly. At all. Yes, he’s scarred and bald, but crap, he still looks good. His jawline and the way his face is sculpted makes me even more weak. I completely forget about the pain when I’m looking at his face. His eyes dart anywhere except my eyes.

“See? Scrotum.”

I laugh a little and say, “No. I don’t see it.” I shift closer to him and touch his face with my palm. He finally looks at me. I trace the scars with my fingers. His skin isn’t rough, it’s fairly smooth, but you can still feel the indents in his skin. Suddenly, a beep goes off. We both get startled. I retreat my hand and he stands up.

“I forgot about the chicken nuggets, shit!” he yells, sliding through the hall to the kitchen. I let out a breathy laugh. I lay back my head on the pillow.

“Hey, Wade?” I call.

“Yeah, baby boy?” Glad to know he’s back to normal.

“Can I have your phone so I can call my aunt?” Wade giggles and soon comes back with chicken nuggets and a phone.

“What’s so funny?” I ask. He hands me the phone and sits down with the chicken nuggets. He leans on his hands and bats his eyes. “Oh, nothing. You're just insanely adorable,” he slurs. I shake my head and laugh. I dial May’s phone number and she answers on the first ring.

“Hello?” she instantly says over the speaker.

“Hi, it’s Peter, I’m--” I start.

“Where the hell were you?! I was worried sick!” she yells over the phone. I flinch automatically.

“I’m sorry! I ended up at a friends house and I have to stay there for a while.” “

A ‘friend’? Who is this ‘friend’?” she interrogates me. Wade looks at me and winks.

“I’m his boyf--” Wade taunts.

“YOU DON’T KNOW HIM, he’s from a different part of New York!” I yell over him. I can hear her pause and then she lets out a little laugh.

“Alright. Just be safe, sweetie.” I say goodbye and end the call quickly. Wade takes a bite of his chicken nugget and sighs in content.

“God, you are adorable,” he comments.

“Shut up and give me a chicken nugget,” I wail. Wade giggles and kneels up to come eye to eye with me. Wade laughing face makes me want to reach up and kiss him. His smile lines are so cute and it’s more than what I imagined his face to look like while he’s laughing.

“Open wide,” he coos while aiming at my mouth with the chicken nugget. I press my lips together in a tight line. “That’s not the first time I’m gonna say that to you--”

“Can you go a day without saying shit like that?!” I hiss. Wade just smiles and pushes the nugget on my lips. I hesitantly open my mouth and let him feed me. I know for a fact I’m blushing, but I ignore it. “Good boy,” he laughs. I look away and huff. After him eating a couple more, and me asking for one, but him feeding me anyways, I ask him to help me sit up. “You’re going to make the gunshot wound worse!”

“Please, I can’t even feel any pain!” I lie. I do feel a little pain, but I’m sure I’m fine.

“Okay, but if you start whining, it’s your fault,” Wade scolds me. I roll my eyes. I start struggling to get up and he helps me prop up the pillows in the right way and he lifts my body easily. Surprisingly, no pain. Maybe it’s because I’m focused on how softly he’s holding my hips. “No pain?” For reasons I don’t want to admit, my words seem to falter, so I just shake my head. He raises an eyebrow and lifts up my shirt. The bandage is soaking with blood. Shit. “Jesus fucking christ!” He runs off to probably get a new bandage.

“It doesn’t hurt though,” I mutter, inspecting it by myself. He comes back with a cotton pad, a cloth, and surgical tape. He unwraps my bandage, which slightly hurts, but I can deal. Blood just pours. Wade grabs the cloth really quick and mops it up. That hurts like hell. I shriek.

“Sorry, sorry, I know.” I grit my teeth and groan. He places the cotton pad and starts to tape it. I lift myself up so he can go to my back and tape it all the way. He’s basically hugging me now. He goes fully around and tears the tape off. I rest on the pillows now.

“Hey,” I say.

“Yeah?”

“You smell like sweat,” I comment.

“Fuck you too, Peter.” I grin.

“Fine, if it bothers you so much, then I’ll change,” he says. Wade goes to the closet and finds a old, probably bought at a thrift store, shirt that looks ugly, but also ridiculously comfortable. He grabbed basketball shorts too. He starts to strip off his clothes, and I make a weird noise in my throat.

“WoAh-- uh, you’re changing now and here?” I say, my voice being stupid and crackling every word. He turns to me and laughs.

“What, you can’t handle my body?” he winks. I roll my eyes and shake my head. He continues to take off his shirt and my subconcious self forces my eyes to stare. Damn. His body looks like some kind of greek god. My mouth goes dry and I have to lick my lips. He basically naked now, with only his boxers covering up. My eyes dart to his bulge. Something is very wrong with me, but I’m too zoned in on him. “Aren’t you a thirsty spider?” My eyes trail up to his face and Wade looking at me with a smug look. I open my mouth to say something to protest, but nothing comes out. Here we go again.

“Please shut up, okay?” I plead.

“Whatever you say!” he winks for the hundredth time today. He puts on the shirt and shorts. I’m an idiot.

[Wade Wilson]

After an hour or two, I end up beside Peter watching Black Mirror.

“This fucks with my brain so badly,” Peter mutters. I nod in agreement. We’re inches away, and I can’t deny that I want to hold him in my arms. I glance at him. He looks so fucking cute with his stupidly adorable curls and tiny but muscular frame. ‘Just pull a move on him, you prude!’ the white box terrorizes me. I roll my eyes. Fine. I pretend to stretch and reach for the ceiling. I place my arm around him smoothly. Peter glances at me. I pretend that I didn’t do anything out of place.

“Wade,” Peter says in a quiet wavering voice. I pretend I don’t hear him either. He sighs and I nuzzle him closer. Peter groans in defeat and shifts over to drapes his arm over my chest. “Tony is going to kick my ass.”

“What, is he your dad or something?” I mock.

“Wow, you can talk!” he says, complaining about me ignoring him. “Yeah, I guess. I don’t know.”

“How does your real dad feel about that?” I joke. Peter looks at me.

“Wouldn’t know. He’s dead,” he says likes a normal thing to say to people. I look at him with sympathy.

“It’s okay.”

“You got a sad backstory then?” I ask.

“I guess. My mom and dad were killed in a plane crash. My uncle died because of me. I was bullied all my life, and was abused at one point in my life. I guess I have daddy issues,” Peter shrugs. “I don’t really like to think about it though. I mean, I’ve got lots of good things in my life.” I sigh. Poor Pete.

“I don’t know how you do it. How you act to positive all the time even though life has fucked you over. I can’t do that. I became a fucking mercenary for god's sake.”

“Did anything bad happen to you? Well, stupid question, obviously, but what happened?” he asks with his adorable doe eyes that make me want to kill myself.

“Yeah. My dad was abusive as hell. He was the devil. My mom died of cancer, and one day, I finally went and killed my dad. I joined the military and continued to kill. I contracted cancer, but Weapon X helped me stay alive, and now I have all this shit on me and I have regeneration skills. Even though I don’t even want to stay alive, I’ve really got no other choice,” I sigh. Peter squeezes me tighter.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters. ‘We have to protect him with our life,’ the white box says. Yeah, we do.

“Not your fault. Don’t sweat it.”

“People think you’re so bad and everything, but deep down, you really aren’t. You just need love, Wade,” he mumbles into my chest. If I had a soul, I would’ve cried. I let out a soft laugh.

“You’re more adorable than I thought you were, baby boy,” I say. Peter lets out an embarrassed groan. I laugh again. I play with his hair and we lay in silence with Black Mirror in the background. I feel peaceful. Finally. For once.

Something feels weird in my chest, but it’s kind of nice. ‘I think it’s called love?’ the yellow box wonders. Maybe. Probably. Most likely. I don’t want to think about that right now. ‘We’re cuddling with him, you have to think about it.’ the white box says. Okay. Yes. I do love him. Now, go fuck off to wherever you came from. Both boxes cheer. Peter picks his head up and looks at me. I look at him with a questioning look.

“What’s wrong?” I ask. Peter’s cheeks go red.

“I-I don’t know.” He looks bothered. “I don’t know what’s happening,” he mumbles and averts his eyes.

“What do you mean?” I ask. He looks at me again and props himself up.

“I don’t know. I’ve never really felt this before. And I’m kind of scared,” he says. ‘Holy shit, is this what we think this is?’ ‘I think so. C’mon, let’s get our game on!’ I can’t. My heart's beating so fast that I can’t even get out a crummy joke. ‘Yes, we can, pussy!’ “Yeah?” I say, my voice wavering for a second. Peter nods. “I think I know, actually. I just need more.... Convincing,” he mutters the last word while drawing shapes on my chest with his finger. ‘WE SHALL GET THOU ASS TODAY,’ the yellow box yells. ‘FOR ONCE, WE SHALL NOT FUCK IT ALL UP,’ the white box opposes.

“What kind of convincing?” I whisper, leaning closer to his face. I can see him tense up.

“Up for you to decide,” he says, leaning until our noses touch. I close the gaps in between by lightly kissing him. Would’ve done it harder, but considering his shot wound, that’s a no. ‘YES! YEEEES!’ ‘Oh shit, his lips are ridiculously soft.’ I reach for his soft brown hair and dig into it. He presses on my shoulders more with his arms and deepens the kiss. I can’t explain what my heart does. It feels like it’s doing somersaults and dancing wildly. I finally feel like I’m doing something right. It feels right. I pull away to breathe and look at Peter. He looks shocked.

“Did we just-- holy shit,” Peter laughs. I laugh too.

“You’re too cute.” Peter blushes.

“Shut it.” Peter goes back to cuddling with me.

[Peter Parker]

After having a panic attack for missing class, my wound suddenly doesn’t hurt at all. There’s no pressure or anything.

“Wade, can you check my stomach? I think it’s healed,” I ask.

“Already, sweetie?” Wade tilts his head. I nod. I lay down and take off my shirt. Wade looks at my torso and licks his lips. I feel heat come up to my face.

“I think your stomach looks good. Real good.”

“Check my wound, not my abs,” I mumble. Wade just laughs. Wade unwraps the bandage and bam, it just looks like a scar.

“Damn. Guess your healing abilities are good,” Wade says, tracing his fingers over the healed wound.

“Guess so.” I push Wade away and stand up. I stretch and groan. Damn, I haven’t stood up for so long. I start climbing the walls and the ceiling.

“Goddamnit, do I have chase you around the house?!” Wade yells as I crawl to the other room and he laughs and chases me. I sprint-crawl to different rooms and then finally, when I return to his room, I fall from the ceiling and Wade catches me bridal style. Wade tilts his head back a bit and laughs. I giggle and watch him. He’s so beautiful, I think I might die. Wade finally catches his breath and looks at me.

I reach up and press my lips on his. Fuck, I really can’t get enough of his kisses. Wade licks the bottom of my lips, and I eagerly open my mouth. He twirls in my mouth and I softly moan in response. I can feel him smile from my mewl. He tastes like one of those cologne smelling candles and he smells like faintly of gunpowder. I shift my body to wrap my legs around his waist and sling my arms around his neck. Our kiss heats up more and more, and Wade squeezes my ass. I whimper and instinctively grind on him as he lets out a low groan. He pulls away to dot kisses down to my neck. Wade opens his mouth against my skin and licks the skin with his wet warm tongue. I bit down on my lower lip to try and muffle my moans, but it fails and I let out a strangled noise. I glance at the TV, that’s still playing episodes from Black Mirror.

“Wade,” I pause to moan again, “Shouldn’t we at least pause the episode?” I weakly ask.

“But, you taste too good, Pete,” Wade muffles in my skin. I whine as he bites and sucks down. My hips buck up into him and suddenly, I want to tear off the boxers Wade gave me and my stupid thong.

“Just, fuck me Wade, please,” I whine, not even realizing what I’m saying until it leaves my mouth. I can feel Wade chuckle and squeeze my ass again.

“What a horny spider,” Wade cooes. I groan in frustration. Wade teasingly licks my neck slowly. I scratch at his back and whimper more.

“Please, Wade, please,” I helplessly say.

“Such a whiny baby boy, hm?” Wade says with his hot breath into my ear, which sends shivers up my spine. “If you want it so badly, then beg.” My breath hitches, and I begin to babble while Wade keeps on teasing me with slow neck kisses.

“Please Wade, I need you in me, or in my mouth, please, I want to taste you and want you to fill me up,” I rant. I win this match since Wade makes a gutteral low moan.

Wade pulls away and sternly says, “On your knees, now.” His command makes my skin get goosebumps.

I let go of him and kneel. Wade takes off his shirt first, then drops his basketball shorts and boxers. Holy shit. His dick is bigger than I ever expected. My member twitches in response of looking at him. I grab him in his hand and lick the tip. Wade huffs and grabs my hair. I swirl around him and I can taste his precum which causes me to close my eyes and moan. I take him deeper in my mouth, going halfway, but gagging. Wade pulls my hair and forces me down. It goes basically down my throat and I choke a bit, and hold back reflexive tears. I look up at Wade and his head is tilted back. His eyebrows are furrowed together and he’s biting his lip.

Seeing him like that makes a different and pleasuring feeling in my gut. Spit is starting to dribble down my chin, but I don’t care because I’m making Wade feel good. I grip his hips and move up and down and suck as much as I can. His grip on my hair tightens and I moan. I palm myself and I moan even louder. I can hear him hiss and curse. Wade pulls me away and looks down on me. I probably look like a mess, I’m basically drooling on myself and my eyes are watering. Wade pull me up from my hair and kisses me harshly. I loosely kiss back, letting him take all the control.

He throws me onto the bed and says, “Take off your shirt.” I hurriedly take it off and throw it across the room. Wade kisses me again and his hands roam everywhere while my fingernail dig into his skin on his back. His hands go down to my boxers and he yanks them down. He pulls apart again to look down at my thong and he growls. My thong is sticky and wet from all the precum.

He palms me and pleasure shoots up all over my body and I let out an embarrassingly loud high-pitched moan. Wade reached under to get a hold of my ass and he lowers to my bulge and licks through the material. I didn’t know I was capable of being so loud until now. His hot breath and warm slick tongue moves all over my member while also gripping my butt. I clutch the blanket underneath me as tightly as I can.

“Daddy,” I mumble. Wade stops and looks up at me. Fuck. I said that out loud.

“I knew you had a fucking daddy kink,” Wade says in victory. I groan in embarrassment.

“It’s okay, baby boy. I think it’s hot and adorable. Now, roll over and let me see that cute ass of yours.” I let out a strangled noise. I roll over and bend over. I’m expecting him to slap my ass or something, but instead I feel something hot and wet and it rims around my asshole. I wail and arch my back. Wade prods inside of me and he finally slips in. He thrashes his tongue up and down.

“Daddy,” I say in a weak broken voice. He hums which sends vibrations through my spine. He keeps on shoving his tongue in and out and his teeth scrapes the skin above my hole. My legs start to shake just from that and I squeal loudly. Wade stops and I wait patiently for whatever's coming next. I hear a click and cold liquid drip. I hiss and Wade sticks his slick finger inside me. I groan uncomfortably.

“It hurts,” I mumble.

“I know, baby boy,” he says, his hand trailing down my back in comfort.

“Will it feel better soon?” I ask in a soft voice. Wade stops twisting his finger and looks at me. I look back.

“Have you never done this before with a guy?” he asks. I shake my head, a little embarrassed.

“Are you sure you want to do this then? It’s okay if we stop.”

“No-- I want to do this.” Wade still looks unsure.

“Please.” That makes him start twisting and turning his finger all around again. After a few seconds, it feels better and better. My breath hitches and he adds another finger. It burns, but the pleasure is still there. I bite my hand as he keeps on pumping into me. I moan helplessly and perch my ass higher. He adds another one and I’m getting more used to the burning and I moan automatically. He brushes past a certain spot inside me, and muscle in my body shakes and a high pitched moan escapes my lips. Pleasure spasms in my muscles. I’m basically drooling all over my hand.

He pulls his fingers away and I whimper in loss of touch. Wade picks me up from my hips and flips me around. We look into each other eyes for a minute and then lowers me on to his member. All I think is that it’s so big. It burns a lot and I make a strangled noise in my throat. I feel full of him and I dig my head into the nook of his neck as he waits for my body to adjust.

“Please move, daddy,” I mumble. Wade groans and starts to move.

“So...tight,” he grunts. A warm pleasant feeling washes over me. He slowly thrusts in me, picking up the speed and harshness. His moans make me stir and send goosebumps to my skin. I match up with his rhythm and fuck myself down on him. I repeat ‘daddy’ over and over again which makes Wade all riled up. I don’t realize how aroused he gets from that, until he goes to the wall and slams me against it, thrusting right into the same sweet spot.

I scream. Like, an actual, girlish scream. He’s relentless, using all his force on me. He’s gripping me so tightly, I know there’s gonna be a bad bruise there.

“You feel good now, baby boy?” he groans in my ear.

“Yes! Yes, feel so good, daddy, I feel so good,” I breathlessly say.

“Yeah?” Wade says, tugging my hair again. I moan in response. I claw at his back and start kissing him too hard and sloppily. I don’t care though, I’m too far gone to care about anything, even about how fucking loudly I’m moaning. Wade hits the spot again and I pull away to tilt my head and moan. His open lips trail down to my neck and I can feel his hot breath, and I’m so, so close. He keeps on ramming in the same place, and at this rate, I’ll break apart. My wrecked moans escape my lips and I’m trying so hard not to cry of pleasure.

“I’m close, sweetie,” he grunts.

“Close too,” I say, out of breath. I can’t even form sentences anymore. Everything is so overwhelming with pleasure and I’m shaking hard. He rams it perfectly in the spot and it feels like everything stops.

Intense pleasure violently courses through my body while Wade moans loudly and cums in me and I fall unconscious for two seconds. I open my eyes and I raise my head from the nook of his neck. Everything's so hazy, but I can see Wade’s smile. My body aches, but in a good way. He kisses my forehead and pulls away from me. Cum drips out of me, and it’s really uncomfortable.

“Lemme go get a rag to clean up,” Wade says, looking at me. I nod. He leaves and I lean off the wall to try and get my clothes.

One step, and oof. I end up on the ground.

“Alright, I got it--,” he says.

“Oh.”

“I can’t get up,” I mumble. Wade laughs.

“Did I really fuck you that good?”

“You’re so good,” I slur. I force my heavy eyelids open and look up at him. He’s already clothed and he’s looking down at me with a sly smirk. He sighs and picks me up and slings me across his shoulder.

“Well, you are good too, for a beginner.” I’d flip him off, but he wouldn’t see and I’m too exhausted. He lays me gently on the bed and pecks my lips. I use the tiny amount of strength I have left to grab his shirt and pull him in for a slow kiss.

“I love you, Wade,” I murmur. I open my eyes again, and he looks at me back with an unreadable expression.

“I love you too, Peter.” He pauses again in silence. “Now, go to sleep.” I nod and close my eyes. In a second, I’m dozed off.

[Wade Wilson]

‘WE TOLD HIM WE LOVE HIM.’ ‘HE LOVES US BACK.’ I KNOW, ASSHOLES. Shit. He makes me so vulnerable so carelessly. I finish cleaning and get into bed with Peter. He’s completely passed out. His curlyish hair is extremely unkempt, his face is still rosy, and his lips are red and a little swollen. I fetch the shirt he threw earlier and put it on him. I grab the boxers too and put it on. Peter stirs in his sleep and throws and arm around me.

I smile. I grab him closer and cuddle with him until I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading lmao one of my classmates read the smut i wrote in this because my friend has a big mouth and i was so embarrassed but she said it was good LMAO


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being mia, mental health is wack

[Peter Parker]

I wake up to a familiar sounding song nearby. I open my eyes and rub them. It also smells really good, like something with sausages and eggs. I sit up and yawn. I stand up and walk towards the kitchen. Wade is dancing while cooking a whole breakfast.

“Wake me up, before you go go,” he sings in a ridiculous voice to the song he’s playing. I start giggling. He looks at me and jumps a little. “Oh, I didn’t see you there.”

“Clearly,” I say. I walk towards the food, and it looks so damn delicious. “Damn! I didn’t know you could cook like this.”

“Only for you, my prince,” he says in a cheesy voice.

“Oh, shut up,” I laugh. Wade turns me around and kisses me. It’s soft, sweet, and full of love. He grips my hips and I make a hiss noise in my throat. He pulls away and looks at my face for signs of discomfort. “Sorry, you pressed on my bruise from yesterday.”

“Damn, did I really go that hard?”

“Yeah, and so was your dick,” I joke. He sighs and laughs.

“You win for that one,” he says. “Alright, go sit down and I’ll serve you breakfast.”

I nod and sit down at the table and stare at Wade getting food on the plates. God, he’s perfect and so beautiful. He brings the plates and sets them down. I basically scarf the whole thing down in a few minutes.

“That was so good, damn,” I say and burp. Wade just looks at me with glittery eyes. God, I love him.

\---

“I have to go, Wade,” I pout, after sharing random childhood stories to him and changing into his sweatshirt and sweatpants with my spiderman suit underneath for me to keep.

“Ugh,” he groans. “I don’t want you to go,” he whines.

“I’ll see you again,” I say. He still looks sad. I stand up and kiss him again. We just look at each other after for a long time, just looking at each other’s perfections. Wade gets up and scribbles something down on a sticky note that was on his counter. He gives it to me and I look at it. ‘666-420-6969 -Daddy’s phone number♡’.

“Is that really your phone number?!”

“Yeah!” He grabs his phone and after a few seconds of tapping, he shows me his phone number. It’s actually his phone number. I just laugh.

“I’ll see you later,” I say.

“Yeah,” he mumbles and kisses my forehead. He walks me out to the door and hug him for a last time. When he closes the door, I see something on the door. ‘Next time you are fucking, be more quiet! -Angry neighbour’. I let out a laugh. I leave it there for Wade to see later.

[Aunt May]

I hear the door open, and I sigh with relief. “Peter!” I yell, hugging him. Peter lets out an oof.

“Why were you gone for so long, I was so worried!” I yell.

“May, I’m sorry, my friend had a family emergency and he just needed, um, support,” Peter says. I pull away and look at him. I notice hickeys on his neck. Oh. He was giving _that_ type of support.

“Who’s this friend?” Peter’s face goes red.

“He’s--uh, his name is Wade, and he’s a really great guy. He’s been through a lot, but he’s still a sweet guy,” Peter says. I nod. So, he’s gay? No, no, what about Liz? He’s bi. I laugh. Peter looks at me confused. “W-what?”

“Nothing. Go wash the dishes as a punishment for leaving without even telling me,” I say. Peter rolls his eyes and goes to work. I smile, looking at him humming to Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go, and dancing a little. I don’t mind the hickeys if this Wade guy makes my boy happy.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are feed the author !!! don't be shy ;;


End file.
